The Sons Move... Repeatedly?
by Funkitated
Summary: During the 7 yrs after Cell the Sons moved plenty of times for various reasons. The moves happen for the strangest of reasons. How will Gohan take neighbor after neighbor. Will he go insane after Vegeta even babysits? He gets cartoon neighbors!
1. We're Moving

All Dbz stuff has reserved rights……not to me. It belongs to other people. This chapter doesn't include humor I intend for later and this is not going to be the funniest neighborhood just the one I think it was best to start with. I'm always open to ideas on neighborhoods they can move to. I might even pick it if I know it well enough. Now onto ze story!  
  
  
  
Birds chirp in the 439 Mountain Area signaling the time is early morning, eight in the morning to be exact. The birds chirp without a care just doing it because their small brains program them so, but to some the chirping seems to happen because the world, well universal, terror Cell, was defeated only a month earlier.  
  
The smell of breakfast drifts throughout the Son household signaling a breakfast fit for a small army is being made. In one of the bedrooms the scent has just ventured past the door. Gohan lay dreaming in his bed about the time his father and Piccolo had their driving test, but the only difference was that he was his father. Not just taking his place as the driver in the car, but also being him. Gohan lay in his bed with the Son grin glued to his face, but in the midst of his dream his nose twitched, then again, and again. The haze of sleep and dream was taking up his mind, but soon enough he realized something-smelled good, real good. In a flash the boy was already half out of his pajamas and half into his day clothes, but as thirty seconds more passed he was running down the hall into the kitchen.  
  
Gohan's didn't supply any friction between him and the floor, so he ended up causing a great thump as he slammed into the wall, arms flailing. Then at last he was in the kitchen, his hair a spiky mess, and an apologetic look set on his face.  
  
The other resident in the kitchen, a woman with black hair tied up in a bun suddenly made a loud proclamation, "Son Gohan! How many times have I told you not to run in the house? Especially with socks!"  
  
"Uh…. a lot. I'm sorry. It's just the food smells so good!" He said while rubbing the back of his head with that ever familiar guesture.  
  
"Oh well. Here is your breakfast. I never can stay mad at you for extended periods of time." She said while giving him a plate overstuffed with food while at the same time laying more platters on the table. The sad thing was though is that she had lied to her son; she could be completely outraged and furious with him for days at a time in a severe case.  
  
After they, mainly Gohan, finished their breakfast and Chi Chi had finished washing the numerous dishes she called him away from his studies to come back to the kitchen. Of course he took his time in getting to her as to delay him in going back to his studies.  
  
Chi Chi took a big breath before talking, "Gohan we're moving. I can't live alone out here in the middle of nowhere. We need more human contact. I'm pregnant, and it's so isolated out here what are we supposed to do? You need to see more children your age. No if, ands, or buts. It's final.  
  
Gohan's expression was unreadable at these words. On the inside he was having a debate on whether or not this was good. He was pretty much stuck on good, but the back of his mind was telling him it was awful because it knew something terrible would happen, then his brain would form a really long list of possibilities. Sadly enough for Gohan he didn't listen to his inner thoughts; sad because they were usually right.  
  
"Where?" it was a simple all time question many people would want answered in his position. "Bulma's area? The new-named Satan City?"  
  
"In the cold-sack of a town you have never heard of. We move next week. Start packing because we might even be able to move early." Her voice was becoming excited, "The house has already been sold to a nice young couple in their late twenties." She clasped her hands together holding them to the side of her head while sighing with hearts in hear eyes. " Oh to be young."  
  
"Oka-y. Hey wait a sec. Do I get to stop my studies because I have to pack my books up!" he said it with way too much hope  
  
'I guess dear. You'll probably have to.'  
  
No such words left her mouth, "Of course not! How would you ever become a great scholar that way?" She then did her funny sigh with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Oh. I'm gonna go pack now." He left with his head hung low in defeat.  
  
Three days had passed, and the Son household had been packed away in a bunch of capsules previously.  
  
"Gohan, moving time!" Chi Chi's voice echoed throughout the countryside.  
  
"Okay Piccolo I'll make sure to come and visit sometime."  
  
"I'll do the same kid, don't worry."  
  
"Bye. Later."  
  
"See ya another time!" Piccolo yelled at his retreating friend.  
  
"All set?" The Ox King asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Yes for the fifth time Dad."  
  
"Off we go!" cried the Ox King while pointing his finger in the direction they headed in.  
  
The Sons and Ox King now stood in front of the Son's new home.  
  
"We're here!" Chi Chi's cry of delight silenced all the children playing in the cold-sack.  
  
"I'm going to leave in the morning after I get a good breakfast. Okay?" The Ox King went on oblivious to the staring and the silence of the on looking kids.  
  
Gohan noticed though, "Uh… hello." Gohan made a pathetic wave at the kids, or maybe even some of his new friends.  
  
One of the kids finally spoke up, he was short in stature and had a lone three hairs on his head, " More scams. Cha ching!" His eyes turned into dollar signs promptly.  
  
Then a boy with what looked like a sock on his head spoke quite matter of factly, "You do know that he might even end up helping us, or you mainly because we're just your pawns, in making are money earning schemes."  
  
"Yay! More friends!" A tall boy that looked not too bright exclaimed in a happy, dumb voice.  
  
Finally a boy on a bike with a red hat said, "Dorks."  
  
Gohan then knew, with so many eyes on him (not really the rest of his family), that this was going to be a long move. Even the two present girls were goggling at him. Gohan took this moment to breath in with all of his half Saya-jin pride because he felt he may never breath in again like that in this neighborhood in the end.  
  
  
  
My prologue is finished! Mwahahaha! Tell me to write more or to just stop. Remember be responsible readers and review! This chapter did not include comedy because I'm not there yet. And the Sons will move to a bunch of different cartoon towns! So don't worry!  
  
And I see Vegeta having to babysit Gohan A LOT in his new neighborhoods (PLURAL). PLEASE REVIEW! Some neighborhoods I might use later are Zim, Sailor moon, Simpsons, Tenchi, Superman, Batman and maybe more. And that's it. 


	2. The Scammers Club

I do not own Dbz or Edd Ed and Eddy. There may be only 1 more boring chapter because they will move to more interesting places. So don't say I have a bad sense of humor because it isn't supposed to be funny yet. Now please read and review ze story!  
  
  
  
Gohan stood there with his hand still in the air from his previous wave. He suddenly realized the position he was in, looked at his hand, and took it down. " Uh… maybe we should check the inside of the house now."  
  
The two staring adults suddenly shifted their gaze to Gohan, "You're right! Why are we staring at the outside when we could be in the inside setting things up!" Chi Chi was the adult who spoke.  
  
At that moment Gohan's stomach growled scaring some of the still on looking kids. "Chi Chi I think Gohan's getting hungry. Why don't we have dinner, and then unpack." The Ox King said.  
  
"We have to unpack all the dishes, pans, glasses, silverware, and probably more. You know its not gonna be your average three plate meal with Gohan." She was now looking at her son with his helpless 'I'm starving look'. " Why don't you eat one of those kids house. I'm sure they would be glad to meet someone knew."  
  
Gohan groaned really low, so as not to make his mother scream at him. He had heard everything they said with his Saya-jin hearing; the scams, the dorks; the 'he's so cute look'. At the moment he didn't fell comfortable with any of these kids.  
  
The boy with three hairs on his head, Eddy, had heard what the woman had said. He saw this as a chance to either make a friend or find new prey, but of course this dinner would be free for he didn't wan to get off on bad terms immediately. Those ever familiar dollar signs were becoming his eyes again, "We'll take him! Over here!" he shouted to the group of three people before any of the other kids had a chance to offer their hospitality for their reasons, whatever they were.  
  
"Okay." Chi Chi said to the waving boy, and then her voice became quieter as she was talking to Gohan, "Don't eat them out of house and home. No more than four plates! I'll make dinner in the meantime. This is only supposed to help hold you over. Now be a good boy. Don't show your power. That could be a disaster." The disaster part was right, but wouldn't it be called moving only once if it weren't a disaster. The disaster doesn't even have to come from Gohan's power though; it could come from much more devious plots.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." He said as he started towards the three boys that had invited him over.  
  
"Hello." Said Edd, the boy with a sock on his head, "I'm Edd, also known as double d, that is Eddy, and he's Ed." He gestured to each person as he said who they were.  
  
"I'm Gohan."  
  
"Well, dinner is at my place." Said Eddy.  
  
They were all now at Eddy's eating, well watching Gohan scarf down four plates in a minute.  
  
"I must say that was impressive." Said Edd.  
  
"You eat just like the killer alien warriors in 'Attack of the Alien Warriors'!" exclaimed Ed.  
  
At this Gohan sweat dropped. "It was nothing."  
  
Eddy had that 'I'm gonna be rich look again'. "Cha ching."  
  
Edd shook his head back and fourth at this. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Uh… my mom. I guess." Said an unsure of what he said was right or not Gohan.  
  
Suddenly Eddy noticed Gohan's arms, "Hey do you work out or something?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Can you excuse us a minute." Said Eddy as he dragged out Ed.  
  
"Do you read comics?" was what Ed said to Gohan once the others left.  
  
On the inside of Eddy's room, "How do we know if he is to be scammed or a scammer?"  
  
"Well Eddy, what are we looking for in a scammer? We all know the scammed are poor unfortunate gullible individuals." Edd sighed.  
  
"Scammers need to be crafty, smart, have Ed in their name…..uh what else?"  
  
"Isn't that a bit namist. Meaning like racist. You do know your naming the opposite of Ed don't you."  
  
"I think its time for a new scammer, Ed helps, its just, he isn't smart. Whenever he turns on us, you know like with Jim and the Christmas thing, because of his stupidity we need a new recruit to help us out."  
  
"So he's in? The poor soul."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Just a couple of tests and yeah he's in."  
  
"We're back!" Shouted a happy Eddy. "Would you like to join us?"  
  
"What?" asked a confused Gohan.  
  
"Well," Edd started, "Eddy here means would you like to join our inner circle?" With this said Gohan still looked confused.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Do you mean? You get to be with us in scamming people!" shouted an excited clueless of the real meaning of what he said Ed.  
  
"Bingo!" said Eddy.  
  
"Just a couple of tests and we'll be set." Said Eddy.  
  
"Don't I get a say in this?" asked an extremely confused Gohan.  
  
"Sure." Said Eddy. ~This is an offer he can't refuse.~  
  
"Let me think about this a while." At this Gohan started thinking. ~Scamming people, but that is just so wrong.~ His devious Saya-jin side was kicking in though. The normally considerate of others side of Gohan was getting less and less say in what his brain was thinking by the minute. His Saya-jin side had almost all of his brain in control; his conscience was involuntarily forced to give up. ~It sounds like fun! Scamming people!  
  
It'll be a sinch! What am I thinking? The right thing? Yeah. Of course.~ Before his conscience could question him any more the side of his mind in control, the Saya-jin side, made him speak. "Yes, okay, sure."  
  
"Alright then. We start testing tomorrow at ten. Meet us here. The password is jawbreakers. Nock on the door we entered the house with three times before you tell us the password. Got it?" Eddy said laying down the facts.  
  
"Yeah." Answered Gohan, and then after that his stomach growled again. " I think its time for me to go home now."  
  
"See you tomorrow." Said Edd.  
  
"Bye Gohan. I think it is cool that you are still hungry." Were Ed's words before Gohan waved, and then sweat dropped before he left.  
  
On the way to the other side of the cold-sack Gohan started thinking. What have I gotten myself into. I guess there is always tomorrow to straighten things out. But why was I so quick to oblige. At the same time it felt good saying yes. Creepy.  
  
Gohan went home, was forced to unpack all his things before eating his dinner which made him not very agreeable, then he fell into sleep with dreams about scamming people. The next morning had come. It was eight, two hours to stall. Were they going to be Gohan's last two hours of not being a scammer.  
  
  
  
Yes! I finished the chapter! Please Review! No worries because they won't live in this boring neighborhood much longer! They will be onto bigger better things! Please Review! 


End file.
